Question: Express your answer in scientific notation. $3.3 \cdot 10^{5} + 44{,}000 = $
$\phantom{=} {3.3 \cdot 10^{5}} + 44{,}000$ $={3.3 \cdot 10^{5}} +4.4\cdot10^{4} $ $={33 \cdot 10^{4}} + 4.4\cdot10^{4} $ $= (33+4.4)\cdot10^{4}$ $=37.4\cdot10^{4}$ $=3.74\cdot10^{5}$